


deception deceived

by coruscantguard (nadiavandyne), nadiavandyne



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - The Clone Wars: Rako Hardeen Arc, Drabble, Implied CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi - Freeform, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiavandyne/pseuds/coruscantguard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiavandyne/pseuds/nadiavandyne
Summary: Rako Hardeen, remixed.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	deception deceived

You are in over your head.

You are so far in over your head that you don't even know anymore which way is up and which way is down, so far in over your head that for a moment you could almost _swear_ that you're there on Kamino. You are in over your head, and you are drowning, and there is a Jedi beside you, and for a moment you can almost understand the way Cody says the word General.

You are ten, and General Kenobi is supposed to be dead, and dear _Force_ , you are in over your head.

**Author's Note:**

> \- So! I have this wip that is basically a dark rako hardeen au w/obifox, but that fic isn't WORKING WITH ME so have this little drabble instead. It's set in the same au, it's just in second person instead of the third person that I'm writing the actual fic in.
> 
> \- Come talk to me on Tumblr [@coruscantguard!](https://coruscantguard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
